Innocence at Its Best
by Pichachu
Summary: I decided that I wanted to post the series as one story instead of separate. Little kawaii Ken and Omi stories. They're pretty sweet. First one Omi tries to get Ken out of his shell... Second: When emotions are high, even the toughest men cry.
1. All You Wanted

A/N: This story is NOT a yaoi story. I don't write them and I don't really like them. Please don't leave now! This is a FRIENDSHIP fic which all in its own needs its own genre. Anyways, this is between Ken and Omi, my favorite Weiss characters. This is going to be short, sweet, and maybe even to the point (that's like not possible with me). It takes place in the past. I've been writing really dark and sad stories lately so I decided, maybe I should give this a try again. It's going to be sunny like Omi.  
  
Innocence at Its Best Story 1: All You Wanted  
  
When someone told me that a person was going to join us with the rest of the assassins, I was thrilled. He was younger, like my age or a year or two older.  
  
After all, sometimes this life style can get lonely and the other two seemed so distant, maybe because of their age. Or maybe it was there personalities. Ran or Aya as he was called seemed really cold, and there was Yohji with his endless teasing and line of women he always brought back with him.  
  
Or that or I completely ignored them since I like working on my computer a lot. But hey, someone has to be able to do the research quickly. Oh well.  
  
The new member's name was Ken Hidaka. According to the profile, he was an ex J-League soccer player; and he used to play the position of goalie. He loved children, and he used to coach the kid's league for some volunteer hours.  
  
Not exactly my type of person, since I'm not the athletic type. But I could play soccer somewhat. We'll just see when he gets here.  
  
  
  
When I saw Ken walk through the door, the first impression I got was that he was severely depressed. You could see it in his eyes. No tears were present, but they looked pretty dead. I guess I would be too, if I got kicked out of my life long dream.  
  
I hesitated when I went to go talk to him. I'm really shy sometimes. But there really was no reason for me to be shy right now.  
  
I put on my friendliest smile that I had, and greeted him with a just as friendly, "Hi!"  
  
He kinda looked at me strangely at first. I couldn't tell if he thought I was weird for just coming up to him and greeting him, or if he was shy himself. "Uh. Hi," he replied.  
  
With that he left and went to go find his room.  
  
Okay. maybe he wasn't the friendliest of people.  
  
But I know that this is going to change eventually. Even though I'm pretty distant from Aya and Yohji, we still are a pretty tight knit bunch (A/N: which I can't see at the moment, but I'm sure they are). He probably needed sometime to get into the swing of things.  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Ken arrived. He hasn't really done much except lock himself in his room. I didn't know whether it was his personality that made him that way or what. He never really spoke much to me, or any of us for that matter.  
  
We were lucky that it was a mission free week, which I think I've never seen since I was Weiss. We generally spent most of the time tending the flower shop that we all worked at. Boy was it a busy week there. I was glad that Ken was there for an extra hand, though he did everything we asked him to do, he would just nod at us, not even say a thing.  
  
He did have a knack for floral arrangement. I've seen some of his work and I think it's wonderful. I guess he's an artist of some sort, and I heard that artists can be pretty temperamental. Maybe this was just the depression phase.  
  
Oh well. I was going to make him come out of his shell. I was sure of that. Now, what would a good thing to do when you wanted to get someone out of their shell?  
  
  
  
After hours of no sleep and much, much thought, I decided that maybe we should go to the park. It was my favorite spot to go.  
  
When I was little, I used to love the playground equipment. Actually I still do. I know I'm a little old for it, but I still love the swings. I feel like I'm flying. I even do those crazy stunts where you would hang upside down or jumped off from them at a crazy height.  
  
Or the slide. I loved the slide. That was fun too.  
  
If I didn't play on the equipment, it was good place to sit and think. And work on your computer. I liked to bring my laptop with me and wireless Internet connection, and just work there with the serenity of the park, and the sound of children's laughter.  
  
There were also some soccer fields and basketball courts, but I rarely did anything on those.  
  
When I first suggested the idea to Ken, he again looked at me strangely, and at first said no to me.  
  
I pleaded with him for a bit, but in the end he agreed to come with me.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
He brought with him a soccer ball, and I brought me my laptop. That shows our differences right there.  
  
When we first got there, I asked him what he wanted to do.  
  
He turned to me and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe we can play a little soccer. You know how to play?"  
  
I looked at him. I think that's more than what he's said to me in the past week or so. "That's fine, but you have to go a little easy on me, I'm not that good."  
  
I didn't know that  
  
It was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
So I took your hand  
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
We started to play. I can see why he was in the pros. He was GOOD. When he kicked to ball around, he did it with such control and fluid movement that it looked more like a dance than rather dribbling the ball down the field (at least that's what I think it's called). I couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. I wanted to be like him one time or another in my life.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
I joined him, though my movements were much more awkward. I was really rusty and add that to the fact I wasn't that good to start with, you can see that I was terrible. But Ken seemed to understand. He was patient, and I was thankful for that.  
  
We plopped down on the grass in the shade after what seemed like a few minutes of playtime (which really was an hour and a half, I guess that's what they mean by time flies when you're having fun).  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
There was a silence between us as we tried to catch our breath. "Was it great to play in the pro league?" I couldn't help but ask.  
  
I saw the sadness in his eyes again he answered, "It was great while it lasted. But I want to get the person who framed me!"  
  
I kind of regretted asking him that. It seemed to reopen a wound that I guess he was trying to cover up.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
"I'm sorry really," I told him. I looked around and found a place where some daisies grew, and I picked a few for him. "Here," I said to him as I stuck the flowers right in front of his knows. "These are daisies. They mean happiness to me."  
  
"It's okay really. I'm fine I guess. You know ever since then, I've been just really lost." He started.  
  
He continued talking for like a long time, explaining things like the pain he went through all the way up to his first game in the pro leagues to his favorite player. All the time he spoke he looked up into the trees.  
  
Then he turned to me. "You know, I guess that's all I really needed. Someone that just listened while I got the weight off my chest."  
  
All you wanted was  
  
Somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
I couldn't help, but smile. "I'm happy to help you."  
  
Silence settled between us as we started to get lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly I stood up. I think that shocked Ken a little when I saw him jump.  
  
I ran over to the swings. I looked over and I saw Ken walk over to me, shaking his head. I started swinging, just like I would do when I was little.  
  
Ken chuckled to himself, and he said to me, "Omi, you're just so innocent. Innocence at its best."  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
End  
  
A/N: kk. That was my short Weiss story. I have a longer idea for later. I'm not sure if this follows the series all that well. I've only watched the first ten episodes, and the first one I didn't really watch that closely. I did this from Omi's POV since he and I are so alike (maybe I should do another one from another character's POV that I'm really like). Anyways, I just thought this was a kawaii, short story I decided to do. I'm not expecting that much with it. Song doesn't match part of the places. I hope you all like it! Remember to review! Bye!  
  
Go to next story of Arc: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=966937. This is the second one called Even the Toughest Men Cry. It's a little darker than this one though. 


	2. Please Don't Cry

Hi everyone. Last time in a review, I was asked to continue my Innocence at Its Best. I wasn't intending to so but it did give me an idea. I decided to make it into an Arc series I think that's what they're called. Anyways, this is another Ken and Omi friendship fic, and it is not an intended yaoi story. What you make of it is your choice so please keep that in mind. I hope that I haven't scared off any readers because of that, but I didn't want to lie to you. This one isn't bright and sunny. It's a little on the dark side, but I like how it turned out. This song is Mandy Moore's Cry. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Innocence at Its Best Story 2: Please Don't Cry  
  
It all started on a cold and rainy day. But it was a day that they wouldn't forget.  
  
The Weiss team just came back from another mission. It was a rather exhausting mission  
  
It was really supposed to be a simple mission. All they had to do was go in and kill the guy. Nothing too fancy. It didn't have to be complicated.  
  
Well, maybe they should have expected more when they saw that it was a CEO at a major computer company. Of course there would be high security around him.  
  
He was truly evil. Going into chat rooms to find an unsuspecting girl, he would pose as someone trying to find love online and then he would attack when they requested to meet.  
  
He would abduct them and use them for his science experiments. He was trying to create a chip that would control people's minds. It would be embedded in their brain sending nerve impulses at his control. But when they failed, the chips would self-destruct. Meaning that they killed the girls when they did.  
  
They managed to kill him without a scratch. Omi almost had gotten them killed. He had recently befriended a girl that was a victim. In fact, he had been with her when she died. When he finally saw the guy, his anger became too great and he went in to attack them, totally disregarding the plan.  
  
They all forgave him though. Each of them had had a personal connection get in their way on a mission. It was nothing strange to any of them.  
  
When they returned, they made one final check to the flower shop before going to bed. Though for some of the group, sleep didn't come so easily.  
  
As tired as he was, no matter what he did, Ken could not fall asleep. It seemed that the bits of the adrenaline that had been pumped into his system during the last mission hadn't totally worn out yet. Great. He'll look exhausted for all the girls in the flower shop the next morning.  
  
Deciding not to fight it any longer, with much effort, Ken got up out of bed. The mission made him a little hungry (okay maybe REALLY hungry), and he headed toward the kitchen to make a light snack for himself.  
  
  
  
Ken had just finished scarving down a whole bunch of leftovers (some of which, he wasn't even sure if they were still good or not) when he noticed that the door to the front was open. He thought it was rather weird, no matter how careless Youji was, at least Aya made sure that he closed the front door.  
  
He sighed as he walked to the door. When he went to close it, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch step.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
At least the posture was familiar. The person was sitting with their legs curled up underneath them, with their chin resting on their knees. There was only one person that Ken knew who sat like that.  
  
"Omi?" Ken breathed.  
  
He saw the figure jump slightly. He obviously wasn't expecting anyone to be up at that moment.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
Omi turned around and wiped his eyes. He had been crying!  
  
Ken sympathized with poor Omi. He had been through a situation like that before, but he wanted to be tough. So he never cried.  
  
But Omi was the young one. The baby of the group. He relied on the others to be the strength emotionally. It was always okay for him to cry.  
  
He's always been looked at as the innocent one. With the tears still present in his big blue eyes, he looked so innocent and vulnerable. Innocence at its best in Ken's mind. (Ha! I managed to get that line in!)  
  
"Omi? What's wrong? Tell me why you cry," Ken asked him, being the kind and sensitive person that he was.  
  
Omi sniffled a little. When he turned to Ken, Ken saw something that he never noticed before. He saw the pain and sorrow that had obviously been hidden behind his constant smiles and cheerfulness. It gave Ken an eerie feeling, like he really didn't know Omi after all.  
  
"I was thinking about things. I guess really deep things," Omi replied.  
  
"What kind of things?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"After this mission, I started thinking about how really bad people can get. I mean, as a profession I kill, but I kill people who deserve to die. But I can't help but think, is it all in my perspective? Were those people really that bad?" Omi looked really distant. He was just saying things on his mind.  
  
Ken worried. Omi was not himself right now. Maybe the mission took a bigger toll on him than they had thought. "But we have no choice on the matter. We just do as we are told. Though what these people are after, is just so unethical and they cannot be forgiven."  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
"I know, but I just can't help thinking does two wrongs really make a right?" Omi replied to him, tears streaming down his cheeks even more.  
  
Ken had no answer to that. He just sat and listened.  
  
Omi then turned to him, looking scared and vulnerable. Looking in his hurt blue eyes, Ken could almost feel a connection between himself and Omi. Suddenly, he could feel the pain and sorrow that had been building up, and he finally understood.  
  
In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
He pulled Omi into a hug.  
  
He didn't care how unmanly hugs were. He just guessed that all that mattered was that Omi was all right.  
  
He could feel Omi shake while he was holding him. He rocked him gently, like how a parent would when they comfort their kid.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find... "Oh Ken," Omi said to him. "She was so nice. She actually reached out to me and tried to get to know me. It just wasn't fair! It's not fair! Why her?"  
  
Ken was silent once again. What was he supposed to tell him? "I don't know Omi, I really don't know," he answered honestly. "But I do know that everything will be okay. We'll get through this somehow. We always do."  
  
He honestly wasn't good at this. His friend needed comfort and to him he was failing miserably.  
  
After hugging him, something inside of Ken finally emerged. All the anguish and sadness that he had been pushing back ever since he joined Weiss broke through. All at once, he felt a big wave of emotion and he didn't know if he could handle it.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Omi sniffled a little. "I know it will be. I guess, I just still feel hurt," Omi told him. "It's just makes me feel so bad that someone would just kill someone as nice as her. I can't help, but cry."  
  
Some fresh tears filled Omi's eyes once again.  
  
Ken drew back from the hug. He looked at Omi, with tears in his own eyes. A tear slowly made its way down his cheek as he whispered to him, "I know, Omi. I know."  
  
End  
  
That's it folks. No continuation of this story. I don't know when the next part will be out, but I think I'm know what I'm doing for it! Remember, this was not an intended yaoi so what you make of it people is your own free choice.  
  
If you want, here's the link to the first story of the Arc: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=948762. Anyways, that one is different. It's a lot happier and should leave you with a nice warm fuzzy feeling (if I did my job correctly anyways).  
  
Links of all them will be up later when I finish them.  
  
Pichachu 


End file.
